Abandoned 50 Themes Challenge Entry: The Song of Madness
by iJapan
Summary: An entry for the 'Madness' theme in a 50 Themes Character Challenge I started for Szayelaporro Granz. I've since discontinued the challenge. This is a disjointed, sketchy poem which contains mild disturbing and psychotic themes and implied cannibalism. Rated M just to be safe. My first attempt at writing something twisted and morbid! No flames, please. Review if you want!


**A/N: This was an entry I did for 'Madness' in a 50 Themes Challenge for Szayel. I started the challenge a while ago, purely for fun, but I have since discontinued writing it. I'm uploading this to FF though because I wanted to try my hand at delving into the more sadistic side of Szayel's persona - I've never attempted writing something which I can consider (to me) somewhat morbid. The warnings are below. Enjoy... if you can. **

**Title: **The Song of Madness

**Pairing: **None

**Rating: **M - a reasonably dark and disjointed poem which contains mild disturbing and psychotic themes, as well as implied cannibalism

**Word Count: **833 words

* * *

**The Song of Madness**

Laughter, laughter everywhere. It seeps into the ground, the walls.

Chilling, trilling, I see the cuts and cannot help but laugh some more.

A flash of silver, an echo of fear.

My blade is pulled against your neck.

Slicing is a cruel, cruel word – 'tis formed from flecks of solitude and it rises now, in reckless strokes, it carves its loving anecdote for the poison now I give to you.

Laughter trembles, rumbles clearly, darkened crimson trickles freely. Sweet, sweet caresses of your worthless body, bloodied marks upon your throat.

Oh? What is this? A screaming, begging plea to stop? I shall not stop, I am afraid, that we have played our final game.

A swipe of my blade, laughter roiling – splashes of crimson perfection line the walls. I lovingly embrace the glossing ruby, marking you and me as yours.

Silver, silver, trickle down to blend and pool with thine reddened crown – ah, delight! My blade loves you, for you alone have given joy to what shall be my deadly ploy.

Carving, carving, slice away at all the blame we have to say; your screams echo loud and clear, but I am afraid they cannot hear my dear for deeply darkly, down and under, they who shout with vicious thunder cannot find nor see nor smell this hellhole that we are forced to dwell.

Tick, tock, I hear the clock and smile in dark enchant for naught as reddened nectar marks your skin, trailing lower all the slower I see my eyes in crimson light reflected back with gold delight.

Shh, I say, do not be alarmed, for if you struggle you will be harmed; the needle pierces deep and thickly, ripping through and gushing freely lifeblood courses, dripping, flowing, down thine gown with perfect loathing.

A tear of pure musical trill accompanies a scream so shrill, I crush and stab and slice and break, each cracking earning a shuddering wake, I lift the pulsing beating heart and languish as it warms my palm.

"_A question that sometimes drives me hazy: am I or are the others crazy?_" even Einstein cannot perceive how trivial and of ill reprieve his thoughts on 'science' are in comparison with blood and mind and simple gore, I will have more, I can assure that you my dear are so complete, now let us see what makes it beat.

Crushing, pulsing, coursing, oozing, lifeblood flows – always loosing – its tendrils of warmth begin to seep right through my hands, its scent so sweet.

Lifting to my parted mouth I partake of thine divinity, I moan in veritable ecstasy – the taste of life so full of promise, chewing, swallowing, groaning again, my reddened lips crunch down once more.

Squeezing, sighing, trembling, heaving, your body dissolves while still bleeding, the imagery is startlingly perfect for you are mine and mine alone, my little doll you shall be once I am finished claiming thee for simple practice, science is, 'tis research and 'twill always be even though they claim they loathe me.

Who is me, I think again? I do not know, I do not care, names are but a useless tool, they do not matter to me nor you.

Though maybe once upon a time, it started with an 'S' or 'Y', I do not know I do not care, for this before me is my lair.

Bloodied beauty, so pale so torn, so dead, so white forever more.

Oh? A twitch? You can still move even though I ripped you through, your innards lining walls and floor, oh my dear I need much more, I do indeed you little whore.

Bringing blade and thrusting down, right through your crown your skull it breaks – such pleasing sounds assault my ears as bloodied garbles flow like tears.

I step back and kiss your brow, your broken figure needing peace I turn around and take my leave, a flash of gold and whip of pink pass by me in a nearby mirror, causing anger and disarray I tear it down and watch shards shimmer.

Who am I? I have no shame, I have no face, I need no name.

Laughter trickles, flows so clearly, ebbing waves of crystal clarity.

I make my way out of my lair, trills of madness ripple the air.

Madness?

Science borders only on fear, I am not mad, I make it clear, I step forth towards the door and snapping bolt and lock and key I clamber out, at last I am free!

Your beautiful figure so battered, so maimed, shall stay in there for the rest of days.

I laugh and laugh and cry with glee – at last I am free, at last I am free!

Madness echoes in my mind, I do not know, I do not find, how one as thorough and kind as me can cease to be of sanity.

I am not mad, I say again, I am not mad I plead with thee for you have died and now live in me.

* * *

**A/N: I don't even want to know what was going through my head when I wrote this. Drop me a review or a PM letting me know what you thought. I'm anxious to see what people's opinions of this will be xD **

**This was... interesting... to say the least. Definitely the darkest piece of work I have ever written, and the darkest I will ever write. Never again. Never again, I say! xD**

**I have another challenge entry uploaded, entitled 'You and Me, Brother'. It's Yylfordt x Szayel. It's not fluffy or light-hearted, but thankfully it's nowhere NEAR as dark as this piece of work. Check it out if you want! **

**Even if you didn't like this, I'd still like to thank you for taking the time to read this little abandoned challenge entry :D Enjoy your day! :D**

**- iJapan **


End file.
